Goodbye
by darkjoker313
Summary: Everyone always thinks about what would happen if Kate died in the stampede but what if Humphrey died instead? Re-Written version set as chapter two!
1. Original

**Goodbye**

**Hey this is my first fanfic so hope you like it, I wanted to keep it short to see if **

**anyone would like it. Enjoy!**

Kate had just announced her love for Humphrey before the stampede began. As everyone ran to the sides Winston and Tony were stuck in the middle as the caribou were slowly gaining on them. Just as Kate got to safety she noticed the two stuck and went to help but on her way there she ran into Humphrey. " Humphrey you're back!" said Kate giving him a warm smile. " We have to help my dad and Tony." she motioned to the two running. "I got an idea!" he said jumping into the log sled. On there way down the hill Kate feared they weren't going to make it but that thought changed as the sled crashed down in front of Winston and Tony giving them some cover. Kate was still a little dizzy from the crash and all she could hear was Humphrey calling to her to get to the log but before she was able to get up, Humphrey grabbed her by the scruff and threw her to safety. Winston and Tony watched in horror as Humphrey was kicked away into the middle of the stampede. After the stampede passed Kate turned around to see Humphrey laying on the ground not moving. As she walked up to him she realized the terrible condition he was in. His right paw was crushed, his hind leg was twisted at an abnormal angle, he had two broken ribs, and a crack through his skull with blood pooling around him. "No Humphrey please don't die please no don't die! Kate pleaded and pleaded but he still didn't move. Eve walked up to him and checked for a pulse and a heartbeat. "Honey, he's gone." Eve whispered to her heartbroken daughter.

After Humphrey died Kate never was the same. She didn't do anything but eat, sleep, and cry. Winston and Eve could never get her over his death and Lilly could never get her to play. Kate was nothing without Humphrey cause when the one you love the most dies it's so hard to say goodbye.

**Leave reviews about the story to tell me if you liked it! See Ya**


	2. ReWriten

**Hey I looked back at my story Goodbye and I thought that I should re-write it. I will now add much more detail and I hope that you guys like it! I didn't do this alone though, I was assisted by UnwarierTitan789 so I would like to thank him for his help. He edited this and added some more detail so he earns credit for this too. I just made it chapter two for Goodbye so you could look back at the old one and then read the new one to see which one's better.**

Everyone gasped and all eyes were one Kate as she announced her love for an omega. Winston's mind went blank as he heard his own daughter saying she loved an omega, he knew who. Winston always knew Kate was very close to Humphrey but he never knew it would grow into something more.

"Kate, what are you saying? How could you fall in love with an omega?" Winston questioned but before Kate could respond Garth spoke out.

"Kate isn't the only one; I too am in love with an omega." Garth announced as he walked up to Lilly and gently moved the fur from her eye.

Everyone was now in complete shock from the events unfolding before them. The two alphas who would soon become the leaders of the eastern-western pack were in love with omegas. Many of the wolves didn't take this too well such as Eve who fainted but Tony was furious.

"What? This isn't our custom, I will not stand for this! TAKE THE VALLEY!" Tony's voice boomed through the valley as he gave his command.

The eastern wolves jumped to their feet and charged the western pack who climbed to their feet and braced to battle for their territory. Wolves were running around fighting to the death trying to get a hit on any of the opposing pack's wolves.

Off in the distance, a herd of caribou was grazing peacefully until they heard the wolves fighting viciously in the distance. First only a few of the caribou began to run but than others began to follow and eventually there was a massive stampede heading straight for the valley where the two packs were fighting.

Kate stood in the center of the valley watching the two packs engaged in brutal conflict. Wolves pounced other wolves, and there were already casualties. Almost as quickly as it started, the ground was becoming stained by the dark crimson liquid that was feared by many. She soon felt the ground begin to tremble and she knew what was coming for them. All the other wolves were too deep in fighting to realize what was coming very soon.

"Stampede! Stampede! Everyone, run!" Kate screamed to the top of her lungs as she saw the stampede circle around the bend, hoping and praying that the other wolves could hear her over the intense fighting.

Simultaneously, the sound of growling and snarling ceased as every wolf looked up from the fight having heard the voice of a single compassionate alpha. The crowd filled with fear at the sight of the most deadly mob of caribou rushing towards them in a cloud of dust. Winston and Tony instantly took action, ordering their wolves to the sides of the valley, staying behind until all were cleared. A grave mistake.

Kate watched from a distance as she saw her father and Tony trying to outrun the stampede. She began running along the edge of the valley trying to catch up and save the two wolves but they were slowly drifty away. As she continued running, she saw a familiar gray blur fly fast her face, and a vaguely familiar scent, one she knew anywhere and could track to the ends of the earth.

"Humphrey?" Kate twisted her head around to see the one wolf she could ever fall in love with, sprinting towards her.

"Kate!" Humphrey quickly changed direction and bolted back over to the wolf who he had devoted his entire life to, and his one and only true love.

Each gave the other, a warm, tight, yet quick embrace, taking only a second to gaze deep into each other's eyes, finally realizing their true feelings towards one another, and thought in reality, time had only loaned them a second of itself, in their conscious minds, it seemed as though it was an eternity.

Pulling herself and Humphrey back into reality as she gestured towards the two aged alphas, running for their lives from the destructive stampeded.

"Humphrey, we need to help them!" Kate exclaimed while pointing over to the two pack leaders running from the oncoming caribou.

Humphrey quickly looked at his surroundings trying to find a way to save Winston and Tony. His eyes trailed over to a dead tree to see that it was hollowed out making a log sled for them to ride down.

"Kate, over here." Humphrey led Kate over to an old, fallen tree, ripped perfectly down the middle by some natural cause, none of which was important at the time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said as he cracked a Kate a daring grin.

Kate nodded, returning the deviously look. Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle as he ripped the log from its hinges and hopped in, Kate right behind him.

The two wolves flew down the hill dodging trees, rocks, and anything else that came in their path. The log began to get closer and closer to the valley as their speed increased. As they came into view of the monstrous stampede, Kate and Humphrey launched off a large, slanted rock and were sent airborne towards the bottom of the valley. As they flew through the air, they saw Winston and Tony watch in astonishment from bellow before they came back down to Earth. The two hit the ground with a loud thud and the impact was strong enough to shatter the log and send Kate and Humphrey a few feet away.

Humphrey slowly picked himself off the ground as his eye sight slowly concentrated again. His arms and legs screamed in pain from, the hard landing but he ignored it. He spotted Kate lying on the ground and began calling her out to her.

"Kate, come on, get up!" Humphrey yelled as Kate lay on the ground crippled and writhing in pain as she hit the ground with a sickening splat.

Knowing that if no action was taken, then Kate would lose her life for sure, something that he did not want.

Without stopping to consider the possibilities or outcomes, and acting fully on instinct, Humphrey launched himself over towards Kate, landing right over her body, shielding it with his own body and soul.

"I love you Kate." He whispered, knowing that this would surely be the last time he would ever see her.

It was hard to lose love, but the way Humphrey saw it as he was now staring straight at death, was that it was even harder, when it never existed.

Humphrey felt the blood soak, stain and flow down and from his body as he was pounded by blow after blow from the heavy hooves of the caribou. With each blow he could feel himself becoming weaker, and it was growing more and more difficult to breathe as the caribou struck him in the ribcage. But he had one objective in mind during his final moments, one he would not fail, protect the love of his life, at any cost, no matter the loss or risks, even if it costs him his own.

Working against the pain, he gritted his teeth and held fast, protecting the unconscious body of his one and only love. Giving every last breath in his body to achieve this objective.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of hell, the stamped finally cleared the valley, leaving an eerie, sorrowful silence in its wake.

An intense and unbearable pain shot through his body as he pulled himself up off of Kate, wincing at the immense pain as he did so.

His hearing was all but gone now, and his vision had already begun fading away, turning everything in sight to an empty, and blank white.

He moved from Kate's body, staggering left and right as the pain and final process of life began to take over. He collapsed to the ground, trying to force himself back up in hopes of seeing Kate again, but the pain was too great.

So with all the strength left in his body, he glanced back at Kate and whispered. "Goodbye." Before glancing up to the heavens.

Wolves from both packs rushed to the scene, hoping that by some chance, nothing had gone too horribly wrong, but it was too late for that, as the dark, dreaded liquid stained the lush green grass.

Kate groaned as she finally regained consciousness. Her head was pounding as she waited for her disoriented senses to return to her. And when they did finally return, she would wish they had stayed that way.

She slowly padded over to her unmoving friend, which lied on the ground, covered in blood and gashes and soaked by his own blood. "Humphrey?" she whimpered, the level of hurt in her voice rising with each syllable.

She called him again and again, begging for him to wake up so she could embrace him and tell him that she loved him. She hoped that by some miracle he would be okay, but deep down, she knew that it was impossible, and she told herself that several times, not wanting to believe herself.

The mental pain was growing with each time she said his name, until it overwhelmed her, causing her fall back on her haunches and tears to well up in her eyes. "Please…" she whimpered, finally breaking down from the mental stress. "Get up!" she screamed.

She received no response, not even a slight twitch, the body hadn't moved.

Kate felt her world falling apart around her as the realization of her situation hit her hard. She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, pounding the ground with her fist in anger and sadness.

He was gone, and because of what, selfishness, unnecessary conflict, Jealousy? Whatever it was, it was not needed, and Kate wished she could take it all back, to be able to hold him, and tell him how much she loved him.

Kate grew angry at the world, and it's endless and cruel depravity. She became furious, fueled by rage at the loss of her only true friend and one true love. She became so angered, that when her mom and the other pack healers approached them to help, Kate growled viciously, daring them to come closer so that she could rip apart the soulless wolves that had done this. When her mother made the mistake of taking one step closer, Kate jumped her mother, only to be caught and restrained by Cando and Hutch. She bawled and growled and kicked as they dragged her away from her omega.

Afterwards, the packs had agreed to unite, under no conditions, and Kate chose to spend her days in Humphrey's den, sobbing and taking in his familiar scent that still lingered in its hollow room.

It was a devastating blow to her mental being, and her family and the wolves of the other pack were ashamed of themselves once they had realized just how cruel they had been.

Kate would lie in Humphrey's den for hours, wailing like a newborn pup, when she stopped, she would go outside the den and howl hoping for it to be answered by his divine voice, but her efforts had been in vain.

She never spent time with her family, only with the remaining items of which Humphrey had possessed and the few, still living memories of him.

They say wounds will never heal, for Kate that was true, and not only had her heart been broken, but her soul shattered.

Because when you watch the one you love die before your very eyes, burning with pain and injury as they fade to a better place, you will never want to say goodbye to anything ever again.


End file.
